The Roads of Germany
by 44mae
Summary: Meagan runs into an issue in her home town, meaning, that she with her family, will be moving out and into a new world of friends and problems to face.  NationsxOC. Requests' are open on how you want to continue each chapters. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**This is my new fic... Hope you enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT HETALIA OR HETALIA EXCEPT MY STORIES AND OC...ENJOY YOUR READING ^_^''**

**xxxXXXxxx**

It _was_ a great start in the morning (remember...WAS),until my Mr. Know - it - all brother showed up and ruined it and great, now I only have 45 minutes left 'til we'll be leaving.

**xxxXXXxxx**

_"give it back!"_

_"why should I?"_

_"because I'm older?" the black haired girl, around her teen years, said sarcastically._

_"yeah, like 10 minutes only!" this time a boy, around his teen years too, said irritated._

_"but, I'm still older!"_

_"if I give it back, will you just shut up and stop singing that stupid song?"_

_"why should I and who said I'm not allowed to- WAIT! Did you just say that one of my many favorite songs is stupid?"_

_"yeah! Even the title is stupid! 'Delicious Tomato song', just listen to it!"_

_"yeah, I do and I like it! You just don't have any taste when choosing songs. Hmmp."_

_"did you just huff little missy?"_

_"yeah! And just what is...the...pro...blem..."_

_"right I said no huffing here? It's rude you know?" A woman said, around 35 year old, while walking down the stairs._

_"but, Kevin started it!"_

_"Kevin, what did you do AGAIN to your sister?"_

_"me? Meagan was the one who started it. She won't just shut her big noisy mouth! And why again? What did I do that was wrong?"_

_"Meagan, what did you say?"_

_"I didn't say anything wrong. I WAS JUST SINGING!"_

_"ughh... We're going no where with this fight."_

_"mom! Tell Kevin to give back my iphone AND tell him to stop bugging me. He's already a pain in the neck."_

_"Kevin, just give back your sisters' iphone back- And who said you were aloud to go out your room? I said you were grounded until we were going to leave, right?"_

_"yeah, sure mom. Thanks for ruining the fun, sis."_

_"no need to thank me, it's my job anyways."_

_"ofcourse it is, you ARE no fun, anyways."_

_"I'll 'you are no fun' you any moment." Meagan said as she pumped her fist in the air, in a scary way, rather._

_"boohoo! oh...I'm so~ scared mommy, please save me." Kevin said in a joking manner._

_"haha! You're so funny, scaredy pants."_

_"says' who?"_

_"says' me!"_

_"yeah...right." Kevin said in an annoyed way._

_"yeah, 'cause I am right, right mom?-"Meagan said while slowly opening her eyes.(she closed her eyes when she was saying that she was right and all.) "-mom?"_

_"see! You bored her off while you were blabbering about useless things."_

_"no, you did!"_

_"no, you!"_

_"no, you!"_

_"you!"_

_"you!"_

_Before Kevin was about to say something, he was cut-off by their mom._

_"BOTH of you, go back to your rooms and fix your things already."_

_Meagan stuck out her tongue towards Kevin. "ble...hahaha!"_

_"Meagan, right I said BOTH of you? GO. ROOMS .NOW."_

_"FINE!" The twins said in union._

_"stop copying me, Kevin!"_

_"no, you stop!"_

_"guys, stop it alre-"_

_"we get it mom!" The twins said in union, again._

_"we? maybe me only." Meagan said while pointing at her face, her angry face._

_"shut up."_

_"grr..."_

_"I'll 'grr...' you, sis"_

_Meagan looked and turned her back at him, and slammed the door in front of his face. Kevin turned HIS back at his sisters' door and slammed his._

_"when will those two stop fighting?" their mom said, exhausted._

**xxxXXXxxx**

And that's how _I_ ended up here, in my room, bored, and grounded, but until we're leaving. By the way, I'm Meagan...Meagan Ariola. 11 grade, 16 year old. I have black hair, chest level, side bangs, and is half American - half Filipina. I hate math, biology, and phys ed, but I like music, home economics ( some part of it), and social studies, because of my one and only...HETALIA! When I'm in total fangirl mode, no one can stop me. (I think).

We'll be going to Germany since we had some '_issues_' here in our home town, so we'll be moving out _today._

**xxxXXXxxx**

**so that finishes my first chapter. Sorry for some errors, but, please correct me if I'm wrong :).**

**please review... if you have some drabbles or one-shots to recommend, just message PM and I'll see if I will be able to make it happen. ( I hope so). Thanks for reading.**


	2. Today we meet

**Second chapter...woohoo!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, I ONLY OWN MY OC AND STORIES.**

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Are we there yet?" my brother asked.

"How many times have I told you that we just left a _while_ ago?"

"One...two...three...five...SEVEN!"

"I can't believe you were really counting it."

"Believe the unbelievable."he said, laughing his butt off.

"Shut up, can't you see I'm doing something here?"

"Fine."

_(conversation with 'simsimi')_

Simsimi: hello.

Me: halo to you, old chap.

Simsimi: Iggi?

Me: Iggy who?

(I laughed real hard when simsimi actually knew Iggy, I mean,_ seriously_.)

Simisimi: He's a sexy nation.

Me: you got that right.

Simsimi: halo.

_lets see if simsimi knows this one_.

Me: aru~

Simsimi: China?

Me: yes, aru~.

Simsimi: sorry, I do not know how to respond, will you teach me?

Me: da?

Simsimi: hahaha kolkolkol ^J^

Me: who is your favorite in hetalia?

Simsimi: England and Prussia.

Me: awesome

Simsimi: man you're awesome.

Me: ore-sama

Simsimi: I AM AWESOME

..._after chatting with simsimi for half an hour more..._

Me: bye! I have to go now!

Simsimi: bye.

_(end of conversation with 'simsimi')_

"uggh...I'm beat. Finally, we're here." I said, lazily dragging my feet towards a seat in the airport.

"Meagan, could you be slower then a turtle? Speed things up, man!"

"why? You want me to? Okay then."

"just move it."

I was going to move aside but then my brother (a.k.a Kevin), pushed me aside. I was going to shout at him and ask what was his problem until I felt two hands touch my shoulders. I looked at the hands on my shoulders while the stranger that held my shoulders said-

"excuse me miss, you were about to fall down but you were lucky enough that I passed by this direction and caught you."He said, grumpily. Also, he had heav British accent.

"tha-" I was about to say thank you but another man with the one that was with me said-

"come on dude, we need to go now."another man said, but with normal, American accent.

"okay, okay. I get it." The man with me said, yet, he made a face.

I was to embarrased to look at the mans face, so, when he was walking away, I tried to get a glimpse of him. That was when it hit my head! Like something small was thrown on my head and- OW!

"Kevin! What's your problem?"

"You! You're in the way while staring into space. I can't believe that you're even my sister! People keep on laughing. Geez!"

I was really into deep thinking but I was to angry, so, I just shook it off. And that's when I tried to picture in my mind what the two men looked behind like and what their voices were. I can't remember where and when I have heard their voices, and it's at the tip of my tongue.

"Why is this SO frustrating?" I shouted. Now, more people from earlier laughed, and my brother and mother looked rather, embarrassed.

"come on sis! Can't you just act normal here in public?"

"I am normal 'cause I'm not like you."

Kevin just mocked me and looked away.

_I know it, but I can't just remember WHO it was._

"hey sis, mom said to..."

_WHO was that man? WHEN did I see him before? HOW do I know him?_ Those were one of the many questions running in my head and-

"I saw a poster of HETALIA there!" My big-mouthed brother said.

- WAIT! Did I hear HETALIA?

"HETALIA? WHERE? WHERE?" I said. It's only been a few hours and I miss Hetalia _so_ badly.

"Finally. Mom said to _behave_ whenwe go to Germany, _old chap_."

"I _know_, but you sir have no manners." I told him off. It's glad that I learned how to speak with British accent.

"come on you two, we're going to ride the 'plane already." mom said.

**xxxXXXxxx**

_ on the plane_

"Hey Kev."

"_What_?"

"Guess what."

"WHAT!"

"I-I think I saw-"

"_Shut up you git!_"

"_Whoa. Dude, calm down. You gotta' quiet down Iggy._"

"_I-Iggy? What did you just call me?_"

"_Come on. You don't have to pop a vein, you know._"

_I-is that what I think it is? NO! It can't be. I might just be_ _dreaming._ "Okay, dream's over. I got to take pictures of them. This is gonna be-"

"Hello little miss. I think I need to take this with me, da. Taking pictures of my comrades are prohibited. Okay, da?" And with that, he took my Iphone.

"Y-you... and me... and them... and ah-"

"Meagan? Meagan? Wake up ple..."

* * *

><p>"..<em>orry for the commotion we have created, aru~. It won't happen again, aru~, I promise.<em>"

_W-wait.. I-is that C-china? B-bowing? And wait...where am I? _"MOM?"

"Oh Meagan. You're okay," Mom said with tears swelling in the corners of her eyes."I thought you were gonna' die."

_Geez, my mom can REALLY be __paranoid_. "Come on, mom. You know I won't die just like 'BLE'," I said, caressing the cheek of my mom, with my thumb, and rolled my very, very dark brown eyes. "but...where are we?"

Mom recovered...quick, and stood up, quick too. "Oh! Where in the small infirmary. I-"

"I never imagined that there would be a room this BIG. AND, where still IN the 'plane."

"Shut up Kev'."

"Whatever." My brother said, while rolling his 'unlike- my-' eyes.

"Oh! I forgot. Why are you guys he-" I said, SUPER-DUPER curious, but was cut by that stupid announcement.

"_please get ready for landing. We have reached our destination. I repeat. Please get ready for landing, We have reached our destination. We will land shortly after this message."..._

"ahh! We're finally here!" Kevin said.

_Maybe I could stalk them, you know...the HETALIA boys...if you have forgotten, if I could, OR if I wanted to. _I thought. evilly, rubbing my two hands in a creepy way, 'Kolkol'- ing in a creepy why, OH! And with the creepy aura.

**xxxXXXxxx**

**okay...So the conversation with 'simsimi' was real. (I was using simsimi when I thought of a new idea for this chapter.) Any beta readers that are gonna offer reading and correcting this chapter?**

**I'm starting to accept request's on how you, readers, would want to continue this. If it's to complicated for me, I might not do it, BUT, I'll PM you if I will or will not be able to make YOUR chapter. I hope you guy's will consider R&R this chapter. I wasn't also able to re-read this since I'm a bit dizzy and drowsy these days, so sorry if I won't be able to continue the next chapter right away. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry for the errors. Please review and please correct me.**

_**Truly**** made AND written by,**_

_**44mae.**_


	3. TO LUNCH! Part 1

**I Kind of rushed this. If you ask why, I don't know either.**

***Ehem* DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, only the Oc'.**

**xxxXXXxxx**

I jumped on my bed- which Kevin and I fought over- and heard an 'oof' sound. "What the hell?". After that, I saw Kevin scramming away. I took out my Hetalia posters, plushies, bed sheet, and rug (or carpet). I arranged my collection carefully, trying no to damage anything, and turned on my Iphone. The first song to play was 'Marukaite Chikyuu', Poland's version, and then I started singing around.

"Marukaite chikyuu, Marukaite chikyuu, Marukaite chikyuu, Pourando da shi~"

"Meagan! Can you come down for a sec, somebody wants to see you." Mom said.

Who could that be? I paused the song and ran downstairs. I looked around but saw no one. I kept walking until I felt two hands hold my shoulder, and pull me towards the door.

"Tell your mother that her little daughter will go out for a bit, " Then, I felt this person breathing on my neck. "or you will be punished." This said 'guy' chuckled and let go of me. "M-mom, I-I'll be out a bit, 'k-kay?" _Please say no, please say no, nonononono_. "Sure Meagan, just be home before dinner." And with that, I was pulled into a car. _This is so not my day_, I kept repeating in my mind. I was so gloomy the whole ride that I forgot to even look at this 'person'.

"Mon cher, why is your cute face so long?"

"Yeah dudette, we're talking you out for lunch."

My eyes widened in shock. How and why do they know my name, a-and is this car full of guys? I didn't notice, but we were actually riding on a limousine, so that means, many 'guys' are here. I was going to say something, but when I raised my head, I saw the Allied forces! I was so speechless, that I felt so much blood rushing in my face, and I had a super nosebleed breakdown. All I remember was that I fainted and felt someone catch me, fast, and then I blacked out.

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Okay...I know that, what I've written here is all crappy stuff. So, the next chapter is how you, readers, want to continue it like:**

**How did the lunch go? Or Where did they eat? Or Who caught Meagan? And stuff like that. Please review the request' or PM me. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.**

_**Truly written by,**_

_**44mae.**_


	4. Authors Note

**Authors note~:**

Hey guys~

I haven't really had the motive to continue this with all the writers block and with no R&R's. I hope that someone might find this. I've decided on letting someone adopt this story. For those who have enjoyed reading this story, I'm really sorry, but I have many problems in school cause I'm a Junior and that means this is the year where teachers are gonna use my grades for college. I'm really sorry, but thank you very much for reading this. It really makes me happy, but I thought on making anew story, that is mostly about my life experiences, but Hetalia style! I really hope you would forgive me for doing this so.

**This story is up for adoption. Please PM me if you would like to do so. Thank you**

_Truly written ,_

_44mae~_


End file.
